


Ziam Twitcam

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans want some real life Ziam action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziam Twitcam

**Author's Note:**

> from this tumblr prompt: _Could you do a ziam where Zayn's sleeping while Liam's doing a twitcam and the fans dare him to do a bunch of stuff to him? (they're boyfriends already :3)_

It was time for another twitcam. It had been a while since Liam promised his fans he’d get one done, he had also promised them one with his boyfriend. They had finally came out as a couple over the break on their actual twitters. Zayn was the happiest boy alive and the fans were constantly congratulating him on twitter. But although he promised a twitcam with Zayn, it just so happened that the older boy was sleeping and didn’t seem to want to get up.

“I’ve been trying for a little while guys…when he sleeps, he’s out like a light…” 

_You should tickle him._

_How about you kiss his cheek?_

_Can you kiss his cheek?_

_KISS HIS CHEEK!_

_TICKLE HIM!_

“Okay so you guys want me to kiss him?” Liam laughed a little his cheeks rising like the boys once described. He really wanted to, it was such a cute idea. He knew his fans were going to love the adorableness of it. Placing his mac at just the right position to get a peek at sleeping Zayn behind him crawled up on the couch passed out, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. The tan skinned boy purred softly only with a little bit of a stir.

And just like that Liam’s twitcam’s chat bar blew up with aww’s and omg’s and even a few curses in disbelief. 

“Yeah that was kind of cute wasn’t it?” Liam laughed, his cheeks still flushed as he was reading a few responses the best he could.

_I think you should get some shaving cream and make him have to scratch so it gets on his face…_

“Oh, wow that’s a good one. How about with some whipped cream instead?” He smirked showing it off because he some of it before with his cookies.

_And just what are you doing with that whipped cream before hand?_

“Haha, don’t get any wrong ideas…well naw, if you want to I guess you can.” Liam shrugged as he sprayed some whip cream on Zayn’s hand and then he went and tickled his face just slightly. Like anyone else who had it happen to them, Zayn’s hand went right up to touch his face and whip cream got all over.

Both Liam and all of the fans watching started to laugh and his chat bar exploded again with aww’s for how cute Zayn was being and he wasn’t even trying.

“I totally agree with you all, he’s an angel when he sleeps. It really is the cutest thing in the world.” Liam confessed and smiled blissfully as he turned back over to the Bradford boy who was just laying there with whip cream on his face and still knocked out.

_Lick it off of his face please._

_Yes do that, lick it off, pleaaaase!_

“You guys are crazy.” Liam giggled but went ahead and did it anyway. His tongue slowly coming out and licking right across the cream on his boyfriend’s face. It was then that Zayn went and stirred a little more because he actually did feel Liam’s tongue across his face. He wasn’t sure what was going on in his slumber but his eyes slowly started to automatically open.

_Oh my god, Liam your tongue woke him up!_

_Hahahaha, he’s waking up…_

_Watch out Liam!_

_Oh my god this is the greatest twitcam ever I can’t breathe._

_AJKGJAKGJKAGJKAJGKAJGKAJGKAJG_

_Is this real life or is this just fantasy?_

_Liam Payne just licked Zayn Malik’s face? What?! I can’t even._

Liam was quick to read all that the fans were saying but those were the ones that just made him laugh ridiculously. He loved how much his fans loved his relationship with Zayn and the fact that they were so supportive and then before he could even speak to say a thank you of some sort Zayn had woken up and sat up beside him with a tiny bit of a stretch. 

He murmured softly making a little bit of humming nose as he rested chin onto Liam’s shoulder. “So this is what you do when I’m sleeping hmm?” He questioned him peering at him before he nuzzled his neck.

_Hi Zayn._

_Oh my god Zayn is the cutest when he’s getting up!_

_Make out for us now please!!!!_

“Zayn, they want us to make out…”

“Oh god, Li…I didn’t know you were actually chatting with fans…” Zayn squinted to the computer and noticed that at least 100,000 people were actually watching. “Woah.”

“Crazy isn’t it? They’re so supportive.”

_Kiss kiss kiss kiss._

_They are being so ridiculously cute amiright?_

_Asdfghjkl;’_

_This is the best day of my life._

“Our fans are pretty ridiculous.” Zayn almost giggled as he was reading some of things that were being said.

_Zayn your hair is all messed up._

_You are the cutest sleeper._

_Zayn kiss Liam come on!_

_Does your breath smell Zayn? I bet it won’t even matter to Liam…just kiss him._

Zayn read the last one and started giggling, “I guess I could kiss Liam live on twitcam? Did you really think you could lick my face though and not suspect me to wake up?”

“I was just doing what they told me to do.” Liam gave a little wink to the camera and then looked at his boyfriend and gave a tiny shrug. “…well what do you say? Do we kiss or not?”

“Let’s do it.” Zayn said just above a whisper already leaning himself forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips against his. His perfect bottom lip hit his at just the right moment as he flicked his tongue out to slip inside. It rolled directly across Liam’s and there was a whimper that escaped his mouth as his tongue battled a bit for dominance. Zayn was the one to growl now and there was a tiny bit of a smirk forming at his lips when he realized that the Wolverhampton was trying so hard to take control of the kiss but it was all on Zayn. He slowly started to pull away taking his bottom lip with his teeth and tugging it slightly right before he pulled back. He gave a proper wink and then turned to the twitcam.

_Dead._

_I can’t._

_This isn’t happening._

_Oh my fuckin’ god._

_My ovaries are exploding._

_What is air?_

_Someone hold me._

_Ziam is so real._

“Yes, we are real. Always.” 

“To infinity and beyond.” Liam smirked and closed his lap top and he went offline…


End file.
